


heart eyes for you

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: the love that you have for a person can sometimes consume you to the point of bursting
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	heart eyes for you

Donghyuck was staring. He knew that he was but could you honestly blame him the most attractive person in the world was sitting across from him talking. Just talking. 

Feeling an elbow come into his side he turned and made eye contact with Mark. Mark who was looking at him like he was stupid. 

“What do you want?!” Donghyuck hissed under his breath. 

“For you to stop making heart eyes, it’s making me nauseous dumbass.” Mark retorted quickly. 

Donghyuck scoffed at that. Mark was one to talk. That asshole, immediately after saying that he turned to Renjun across the table from him and softly smiled while grabbing Renjun’s hand. 

Damn him. Donghyuck was the flirtier of the two and yet Mark was the first of them to get a boyfriend. His dumbass brother was the first one to get a boyfriend and here he was being a pining idiot. 

Hearing a laugh that took him out of his thoughts, he snapped his head up to see the person that he was making heart eyes at—Na Jaemin.

Na effing Jaemin. 

That boy has owned his heart since they were 13 when they met the first day of the new school year. He smiled once and Donghyuck was a whipped man. 

Would he ever say that though? 

No.

Donghyuck may be confident and have no shame, but when it came to Na Jaemin his brain didn’t know how to process the feelings that he had. 

Donghyuck was just going to leave it well enough alone and never talk about it. At first it was just a silly infatuation that he had with the new boy. Then he joined the friend group. Suddenly Donghyuck was able to see that Jaemin had a pretty personality to match his pretty face. Next thing you know, Donghyuck didn’t know how to look the boy in the eyes. 

The only reason that Mark even knows about this stupid crush is because of how stupid Hyuck would act. Mark lived with the kid and could see how weird he was being at times. Especially with Na Jaemin involved. Ever since Mark found out about the crush, he has teased his younger brother. 

The teasing only picked up even more when Mark finally confessed to Renjun and got a boyfriend. 

Stupid Mark. 

“Hyuck?”

Donghyuck came out of his head with a start at his name being said. He looked to see who was the person that called him. 

“Huh?” Hyuck said confusedly. 

At that Jaemin laughed at him and the dumbfounded look on his face. Hyuck tried to will the blush down off his face. He really, really didn’t want to give Mark any more ammunition to tease him. 

“I asked when you are gonna head out, Hyuck,” Jaemin said with a smile at the blushing boy. 

Hyuck swallowed and said, “Whenever you want to Na. You know that I don’t care when we leave.” 

They were going to leave together because they lived in the same dorm. 

Yeah—the same damn dorm. 

One might wonder how in the everloving hell Donghyuck ended up in the situation? You know. Being roommates with his crush. Well you see—Na Jaemin wasn’t only Hyuck’s crush, he was also Hyuck’s best friend. 

Hyuck really doesn’t think things through at times. Mark thinks it’s the funniest thing in the world. 

Stupid Mark. 

Jaemin smiles at what Hyuck said. Jaemin always smiles at Hyuck. Literally always. It makes Donghyuck’s heart hurt some days. He really loves Na Jaemin. 

“Hyuckie and I are going to head out!” Jaemin had turned to the love birds that had ended up deep in conversation. 

Renjun looked away from Mark and smiled, “We will have to get together with Jeno! Just us four! I’ll leave the old man at home.” The three boys that were the same age all snickered while Mark made a noise of offense. 

“Junnieeeee that’s not nice!” Mark whined at his boyfriend. 

Donghyuck made a face of disgust at his brother flirting. He turned to Jaemin who was softly smiling at the scene of Renjun cooing over Mark, as he was pouting. Donghyuck’s face immediately softened at the look on his face. He really really loved Na Jaemin. 

“Na, you wanna go?” Hyuck said as he stood up from the table. 

The other three inhabitants of the table rose just after him. Jaemin and Renjun hugged and were saying goodbye while the brothers did their odd handshake to say bye to each other. 

Ending with a hug Mark held tightly onto Hyuck and whispered into his ear, “Bro, I really think you should confess.”

Hyuck sighed. They had this conversation every time that they were together. Mark wouldn’t let it go at how Donghyuck should confess his crush. 

“Mark you know why I can’t do that…” Donghyuck pleaded to his brother. Hyuck was very confident and yes he loved Na Jaemin, but he also loved having Na Jaemin as his best friend. He would be so so so heartbroken if his Nana wasn’t in his life in any way, shape, or form. 

Mark sighed, “I know you keep saying that something bad will happen but you literally never know unless you try, Donghyuck.”

“Hyung, we live together. I can’t do that. I can’t lose him or make him hate me.” Donghyuck whispered desperately. 

“Oi, Mark stop hogging your brother! I want to go home!” The brothers turned to see the boys that they both loved respectfully looking at the brothers with amused eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah Jaemin, you can take him, he is annoying me anyways,” Mark said while smirking at his younger brother. 

“Prick,” Donghyuck mumbled under his breath before turning back to Jaemin, “You ready?”

“Yes! Let’s go! Can we watch a movie tonight?” Jaemin had started to ask the minute they had gotten out of the cafe that they had been at with the couple. 

Hyuck shrugged, “I don’t see why not. What did you have in mind?”

Jaemin looked at Hyuck with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes, “Hmmm a horror movie??”

“Oh screw you Na Jaemin! Why would I want to watch a horror movie? Why would you want to watch a horror movie? You hate horror!” Hyuck replied quickly. 

“Well yes. I hate them— but you are scared of them!” Jaemin said proudly. 

Hyuck looked at him before quickly picking up his pace towards the dorms, “And why is that relevant?”

He felt Jaemin grab his wrist and he let himself be pulled to a stop in the middle of this random sidewalk of the city. Jaemin looked at Hyuck with his head tilted before he smiled sadly. 

“Hyuckie. The only time you let me cuddle or hug you anymore is when we watch horror movies.” Jaemin said while looking around to avoid eye contact. 

Donghyuck cursed himself in his head. Of course. Hyuck was a touchy person. So was Jaemin. When they became best friends, no one was shocked that they were clingy with each other. Recently, however, Hyuck had been less touchy with Jaemin. Trying to see if it would help him get over his feelings. 

Spoiler alert: it didn’t work for shit. 

Donghyuck sighed before pulling the other boy into a hug. Rubbing at the nape of Jaemin’s neck he felt the other boy immediately relax into his hold and sigh in relief. 

“Jaem, I’m sorry.” That was all Hyuck could say. He didn’t want to lie and he didn’t mean too because it was most definitely intentional. He most definitely didn’t want to confess. So all he could do was say sorry. 

He felt Jaemin bury his head into his neck. Jaemin always looked for cuddles when he needed to be comforted. This was one of those times. 

Slowly Hyuck began to push Jaemin back who let out a whine of protest. Hyuck chuckled at him, “Baby—we can cuddle when we get home, not in the middle of the sidewalk.” 

He saw Jaemin blush at the pet name. Hyuck only pulls that pet name at special moments. This is one of those moments. Jaemin nodded shyly before grabbing Hyuck’s hand and intertwining their fingers. Hyuck smiled lovingly at the boy. 

“Hyuck lets go!” Jaemin pulled Hyuck down the street towards the area where their dorm building was. 

Hyuck chuckled—he really really loved this boy. 

—

Back in the dorm room the two boys immediately began changing into comfier clothes. Hyuck had grabbed the snacks before turning around to see Jaemin already bundled up in his blanket, on his bed, wearing his sweatshirt. 

Hyuck looked at Jaemin dumbfounded. They always are in each other’s beds. That is normal for them. Hyuck has never seen Jaemin in his clothes and it is making his short circuit. 

Jaemin was in his hoodie—holy shit—is this a dream???

Jaemin giggles at Donghyuck’s face. Sitting up he moved to the edge of Donghyuck’s bed right where the boy was standing, he leaned down and said, “Lee Donghyuck, I do believe that I was promised cuddles.” Leaning back he looked at Donghyuck with a smirk. 

Donghyuck stares at Jaemin with a mix of awe and fear, before stating—eloquently, “What the hell?”

Jaemin looked at Hyuck confused. “W-what?”

“What. The. Hell?” Donghyuck emphasized each word, trying to find more words to describe how he was feeling at that moment. 

Jaemin got a more confused look on his face, still sitting on the edge of Donghyuck’s bed leaned closer to the boy, “Hyuck, are you feeling well,”

Jaemin was reaching out his hand to check Donghyuck’s temperature when Hyuck caught his hand and just held it. Before he slowly brought it to his face to cup his cheek. 

Donghyuck was about to burst. He was about to explode. He didn’t know how to handle these emotions. He wanted to yell. To scream. 

He didn’t. Instead, he said:

“Na Jaemin, I am so in love with you—holy shit— I love you so much,” Hyuck said it without even thinking honestly. He just knew that he needed to say it. He was expecting some reactions to come. Not this one. 

Jaemin was just sitting there with his jaw dropped open. His hand still on Hyuck’s face. 

Hyuck began to squirm. He cannot believe he just did that. It was all Mark’s fault. He got into my head. Donghyuck thought. 

Stupid Mark. 

Hyuck was about to pull away when finally Jaemin did something. Well. He squealed. Then he immediately slapped his hand over his mouth. 

Hyuck looked at him in shock. “Minnie?? You good??”

Jaemin nodded his head before removing the hand from his mouth just to say, “Did you mean it?” In the smallest voice that Donghyuck has ever heard Jaemin use. 

Hyuck coughed, “Y-yeah. Yes. Yes, I did mean it.” 

Jaemin nodded before making a decision to slide off the bed. Hyuck didn’t know what was happening, but next thing you know he had a human attached to him and kissing his face all over. 

Hyuck giggles at the sensation before pushing Jaemin back, regretfully so, just to say, “I take it that you like me too?”

Jaemin laughed before throwing his arms back around Hyuck’s neck, “You silly boy. No. I love you too!”

Hyuck had never felt his heartbeat so hard in his life. He pulled Jaemin into the biggest and tightest hug he could manage. Jaemin was eager to return the favor. 

Guess Mark was right about one thing. You never know unless you try. And Donghyuck was so happy that he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @jenobby__


End file.
